Red Herring's Return
by AngryMew2
Summary: Summaries make my toenail squirm so I'll keep it short:Red Herring's back. Fred/Daphne. Violence


Disclaimer- Yes I wrote this ficcie here

                   I'm sorry now I wrote it

                   But let me say this, reader dear

                   I'll kill you if you quote it!

A/N- '' are thoughts

Red Herring's Return 

            Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo were walking to the movie theatre to see "The Count of Monte Cristo".  As it was Saturday night, the street was very crowded.

            "Sorry." Fred said as he bumped into someone.

            "Watch it, jerk." The guy grunted.

            Fred turned to give the guy a piece of his mind.  The guy turned to see who had the nerve to bump into him.   They stared at each other, looks of horrible recognition on their faces.

            "You!" they said in unison.

            "Who, Freddie?" asked Daphne, turning around.

            "There is no _way_ you are the same Daphne Blake I knew as a kid."

            Daphne cocked an eyebrow.  She realized who the guy was.  It was…RED HERRING!  Only he had buffed out slightly and wasn't as husky.  Velma came and stood beside Daphne.

            "Jinkies!  It's Red Herring!"

            Red ignored her and turned to Daphne.  She was wearing a pink tank top with purple flames coming up from the bottom and black flared jeans.

            "So, Daphne, would you like to go out with me this Saturday?"

            "As in, a date?"

            "Yeah.  I'll pick you up at 6.  Please, please, please!" he begged.

            The repetitive please went on for about 5 minutes.  Daphne, getting really annoyed finally said.

            "Fine!  I'll see you this Saturday at 6!  Now, if we don't hurry up we'll be late for the movie!"

            Fred blinked.  Here were two things he had never expected. 1) that Red had asked Daphne out, and 2) that Daphne accepted.  That just didn't compute.  _He_ had known Daphne since they were kids.  _They_ had been through so much together an now she was going out with _Red_?  Fred mulled this thought over all the way to the theatre.  He took Daphne aside while Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby were buying snacks.

            "Daphne, what's the deal?  Why'd you agree to go out with him?"

            "Fred, if I didn't he would've kept up that please for another hour…at least."

            "Yeah, but, I'm worried about what he could do to you."

            "Fred, I'm flattered you're worried.  But I'll be fine.  I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

            "Ok, fine."

            "Besides, if he tries anything, his ass is grass."

            Fred smiled for the first time since they met up with Red. "That's my girl." He patted Daphne on the shoulder. "Now come on, or the boys will eat everything."

            "Daphne giggled and the two friends headed to join their group, walking very close together.

[Saturday- 5pm]

            Daphne sat in her house, nervous.  It was a bad nervous.  She was worried.  She didn't know why, she just was.  'Better start getting ready' she thought, standing up and heading for her dressing room.  Daphne picked out a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top.  She did not want to give the impression that this was anything more than a pity date.  She brushed her hair, but put on no make up.  Daphne sat back down in her living room and opened a book.  A knock on the door attracted her attention.  She got up to answer it.

            "Hey, Freddie!" she said, opening the door.

            "Hey Daph.  Mind if I come in?"

            "Oh, sorry." Daphne blushed.  She opened the door wider and led Fred to the living room. "So what's up?"

            "Well, to tell the truth, you left your driver's license in the Mystery Machine last night." He said, handing the card to her.  (A/N- Fred is _really_ worried about Daphne, but he doesn't want to admit it).

            "Thanks.  Did you see how much popcorn Shaggy ate last night?!"

            "Yeah, and wasn't it funny when they started snorting the soda out their noses?"[A/N- That seems like Shag and Scoob, right?]

            The two friends continued to talk for another 10 or so minutes.  Then, the doorbell rang.  

            "It can't be him, can it?" asked Fred.

            Daphne looked at her watch. "I don't think so.  It's only 5:50." She got up to answer the door.  It was Red.  Daphne was slightly shocked.

            "H-Hey Red.  Come on in.  I just need to –uh- finish up some stuff." She got really worried.  Red smelled like alcohol and cheap cologne.  She led him into the living room.  Fred shot him a very dirty look.

            "I'll be right back.  Don't kill each other." Daphne headed to her bedroom, leaving the two guys alone.

**Fred's P.O.V.**

            Daphne left the room.  Fred glared at Red.  Red glared at Fred [A/N- Sorry!  That was corny, I know!]  Fred picked up the scent of alcohol.  He got worried.  People did crazy things when they were drunk.  He may as well have been in fear for Daphne's life.  Daphne came back into the room.

**Daphne's P.O.V.**

            The guys hadn't killed each other.  They were only having a glaring contest.

            "Well, I guess we should go." She smiled though inwardly she felt sick.  The alcohol odor was getting to her.

**Author's/ 3rd person's/ No one's P.O.V.**

            Daphne and Red went out on their date.  Daphne wasn't enjoying herself, but it looked as if Red sure was.  At they cheesey diner they went to he ordered 4 beers.  That didn't help his condition.  Daphne insisted on driving back.  Red just sat in the passenger seat like a stoned blob [A/N- which is about what he was at the time].  Upon arriving at her home, Daphne made to leave the car but Red grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.  He tasted like and reeked of beer.  She pulled away and slapped him with a wicked backhand.  She got out of the car and ran into her house, never looking back.

[Next day- Jo Bee's Malt Shop {Mewberries' little brother, Pikapuff, came up with the name for the malt shop.  He hasn't posted any fics yet, though}]

            The group sat around a table at lunchtime.  Shaggy and Scooby were eating the store out of house and home[A/N- it's an expression].  Velma was nibbling at a liverwurst sandwich and Fred was cheese fries and a chocolate shake.  Daphne just stared down expressionlessly into the vanilla colored depths of her malt.

            "You ok, Daph?" Fred asked.

            "I'm fine." She said dully, not looking up.

            "How was your date with Red?"

            "I'd rather not talk about it."

            "Hey, Daphne I was just wondering-"

            "Are you, like, gonna drink that?" Shaggy interrupted.

            She pushed her drink across the table to Shaggy.  She raised her head and looked at Fred [A/N- that was NOT supposed to rhyme!].  

            "What were you saying, Fred?"

            "Never mind.  I'll see you guys later." Fred got up and left.  He was on a mission.

[Some random cheesy bar- Fred's P.O.V.]

            Fred walked into the bar.  He could tell right off he didn't fit in.  He saw Red up near the front, flirting with the female bartender.  Fred walked up to him, itching to hit him.  Instead, he poked Red in the back of the head.

            "What do you want, Jones?"

            "What happened with you and Daphne last night?"

            "Oh…that." Red seemed taken off guard. "Well let me tell you, we had a _great _time." Red winked and nudged Fred.

            "Y-You did?"

            "Yeah, didn't she tell you?"

            "Well…no actually."

            "Oh, well, I guess women are just like that right?"

            "Yeah, right." Fred said, trying not to sound as disgusted as he really was.

            Red mumbled something about 'dynamite' and that was just too much.  Freddie left the bar, majorly crushed.

**The next day**

            The gang was at Dave& Busters.  Shaggy and Scooby were playing Skee Ball, Velma financing the game while making sure they didn't break it.  Fred and Daphne were having a soda [A/N- Separate sodas, I might add!]

            "Listen, Fred, about my date with Red-"

            "What about it?" Fred sounded cheezed off.

            "What do you mean?" Daphne was confused at Fred's behavior.

            "I know all about your 'great time'." Was Fred's cutting remark.

            "What?!  Who told you?"

            "Well, Red did." Fred said sheepishly.

            "And you believed him?!" Daphne nearly yelled.

            "Y-Yeah.  I'm sorry, Daphne."

            "Look, I don't know what he told you, but I had a crappy time!"

            "You did?"

            "YES!" Daphne may as well have been screaming.  Luckily, not many people were there. "He may as well have been drunk when he got to may place, you know that.  He drank 4 more beers, flirted with the waitress and kissed me when I tried to get out of the car!  And God only know how far THAT would have gone had I not slapped him!" Daphne finished, chest heaving slightly.

            "He kissed you?  You slapped him?" Fred let it all sink in little by little.

            "Yes, Freddie!  What on earth did he tell you?!  Wait, I _don't_ want to know!"

            "Um…sorry."

            "I would think so!" her expression softened. "it's not really your fault."

            "Yes it is.  I'm gonna find that Red and show him a thing or two about respect!" Fred got up to leave.

            "Just hold on there." Daphne pulled him back down into his seat. "You don't know what he could do to you and frankly, I don't think either of us want to find out!"

            "I'm not scared of him!" Fred put on a brave expression.

            "Yes, and that's why you're staying here." Daphne replied firmly.

            "Oh, fine." Fred pouted.  But he couldn't stop thinking about how much Daphne cared.

[Sometime later- Mystery Inc. Bookshop]

            Velma was sitting in her shop.  Business was slow so she was watching a mini TV to pass the hours.  She wasn't really paying attention until-

            "It has just been reported that an emerald necklace worth over 10,000 dollars has been stolen from Mrs. Heggenbothom.  If you know anything about this, please contact the police immediately."

            "Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed as Shaggy and Scooby walked in.

            "Like, what is it Velma?" asked Shaggy.

            "Some necklace has just been stolen.  We better call Fred and Daphne!"

            "Zoinks!  Like, heck yeah we should call them!" [A/N- sorry if that sentence was terrible, but I wanted Shaggy to say "Zoinks!"] The two quickly dialed their friend and were at the old lady's house in under 30 minutes.   

[Inside the old lady's house]

            "I'm so glad you kids volunteered to help me." Said Mrs. Heggenbothom in a horribly fake Danish accent.  Even Shaggy's ears were hurting from the sound.

            "Our pleasure, Mrs. Heggenbothom." said Freddie. "We'll get started now, if you don't mind."

            The gang searched the house thoroughly.  Their last stop was the room where the safe was.  In there, they found the crowbar that had been used to pry the safe open.  A trail of footprints was also present.  They followed the footprints to a back alleyway and there was Red.  Fred recognized the alleyway as the back of the cheesy bar where he and Red had talked the other day.

            "Figures." He muttered. "Give us the necklace, Red."  he said loudly.

            "Make me, Jones."

            "Freddie, don't!  you can't fight him one on one." Daphne whispered, scared.

            "Watch me." Fred replied.  He was angry.  Now he was gonna have a chance to release all that anger.  He stepped forward, wielding the crowbar like a weapon.

            "You're gonna regret that, Jones."

            Red punched Fred in the face, causing him to drop the crowbar.  He picked it up and whacked Fred hard in the ribs.  Daphne was sure she heard bones cracking.

            "Red, stop it!" she yelled.  Red paused in mid-kick and advanced on Daphne.

            "This is for slapping me the other night." Daphne drew a sharp breath and held her ground.  He was about to hit her when-

            "ROOBY ROOBY ROO!" Scooby lunged at Red.  Daphne slipped away to help Fred.

            She gently laid his head in her lap.  HIs nose was bleeding from where Red had hit him and a few of his ribs were definitely broken.

            "Freddie?  Are you alright?  Speak to me!"

            "Daphne?" he said weakly. "Is that you?"

            "Yes, it's me.  Don't worry." She replied softly.

            "Red Herring!  You are under arrest!" a policeman's voice boomed through a megaphone.  Whirring sirens could be heard.

            "Fred, the police are here.  The ambulance, too.  You're gonna be alright."

            Fred smiled weakly, then fainted.  Daphne refused to move until he had been taken to the hospital.

[1 month later]

            "Welcome home, Fred!" Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma cheered as Fred and Daphne walked in.  Daphne had gone to pick him up after a month of therapy and rehab for his broken ribs and badly damaged nose.  Red was in jail on, among other things, charges of attempted murder and robbery.

            Daphne wanted to tell Fred how she _really _felt, but decided to wait until after the party.  Since Fred was staying with her, they would be alone when Shaggy, Velma and Scooby left.

[After the party]

            Daphne and Fred were alone in the living room, or so they thought.  Shaggy and Scooby were watching them through a window.

            "Hey, Freddie, there's something I've been meaning to…to tell you."

            "Funny, I was about to say the same thing/"

            "OK, let's both go on 3."

            Fred nodded. Daphne counted off on her fingers. 1, 2, 3.

            "I love you." They both said at the same time.  They smiled.

            "Ever since we were kids?"

            Daphne nodded, still smiling.

            "That's why I was acting so weird when Red asked you out.  I was kind of hoping…well…you know."

            "No, actually, I don't. What do you mean?"

            "This." Fred said, leaning and kissing her.  Daphne was lost in the moment.  It was just too perfect.  They separated and simply cuddled together for a long time.

[Outside]

            "Rawwww." Said Scooby, gazing in the window.

            "Come on, you two." Velma said. "I'm sure the pizza parlor down the street is open."

            "Pizza?  All right!" exclaimed Shaggy.

            "They took off.  Vemla glanced in the window again.

            "You're welcome." She whispered, and ran to catch up with Shaggy and Scooby.

The End 

A/N- Done!  Finally!  This took me a month when I thought it would take me two weeks!  BYE NOW!

A/N2- PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!


End file.
